The invention generally relates to bicycle seat posts, and more particularly, to seat posts that are adjustable to vary the height of the seat.
An adjustable seat post allows a cyclist to selectively raise or lower the seat while riding the bicycle. The height of the seat may affect a cyclist's efficiency. For example, it may be advantageous to lower the seat when going downhill. Further, it may be advantageous to raise the seat when climbing a hill. Adjustable seat post assemblies are known in the prior art. However, such seat post assemblies are often difficult to operate.